Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria
by imaloner
Summary: A new pizzeria has opened and Naomi has gotten a job as a waitress there, the animatronics seem nice but is there something more to them? are they just robots...
1. Chapter 1

A new restaurant had just recently opened; it was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It seemed that they were looking for waiters. I read through the advert in the newspaper, it didn't give too much info other than it was a children's restaurant and had only opened last week and due to unforeseen success it was understaffed for the numerous children that visited daily.

I decided then and there that I should apply for the job, after having been let go at the last restaurant I worked at about a week ago due to lack of customers. I think it had closed down a few days ago. After having a rather quick interview with the owner the next day, I was hired. He showed me around and let me introduce myself to the animatronics. "H-Hi I'm Naomi, I look forward to working with you guys!" I said somewhat awkwardly to the animatronics. They just stared at me before they introduced themselves.

"Hey there! I'm Freddy Fazbear and these are my friends Bonnie-" the brown bear animatronic said as he gestured to the purple bunny animatronic who waved at me, "and this is Chica." He said referring to the yellow… is it a duck or chicken? I couldn't really tell. The boss dragged me to the Pirate Cove as he called it, saying that there was one more animatronic I had to meet.

He pulled back the purple starry curtain from the stage to reveal, a pirate fox animatronic. He switched on as soon as the curtains had parted and looked at me with a glowing amber coloured eye, he had an eye patch on his left eye and I noticed he also had a hook instead of a hand.

"Yaar. Hello there lass" He said looking at me; I couldn't help but smile at his accent. "I be Cap'ain Foxy, and what might ye pretty lasses name be?"

"I'm Naomi" I said grinning. I then heard the sound of the doors opening and children running in shouting.

"I guess I should get to work now" I said as I give a shy wave to him and turn and head towards the kitchen. I spent the rest of the day rushed off my feet delivering pizza to hungry children and wiping down tables while dodging the children who were running around the pizzeria. I smiled, hearing the laughter of children and seeing their smiles, I could get used to this job.

During my break I sat in the kitchen eating some pizza, sure it wasn't the healthiest thing I could be eating, but the smell was too tempting. It was every bit as delicious as it was greasy. My break was short lived as I was called out to serve some people. I grabbed the pizzas and weaved my way between children before delivering it to some hungry customers. Freddy and his friends had just finished performing and had now hopped off the stage and were interacting with the children.

I watched as Freddy hugged a young girl before I snapped out of my trance and went to wipe down a recently vacated table. I felt something tug on my skirt and looked down to see a small girl with pigtails looking up at me. I kneeled and looked into her bright green eyes. "Hello, what seems to be wrong?" I asked her.

She glanced at the floor before she replied. "I wanted to go see Bonnie, but the other kids keep pushing me away" she said looking like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry I'll introduce you to him!" I told her with a smile. She smiled back at me and held to my hand. "I'm Lucy by the way!" she said as I guided her towards the purple animatronic. I glanced down at her and replied "Nice to meet you Lucy, my names Naomi."

Bonnie was being swamped by children; I picked Lucy up so she could see him properly. Bonnie noticed that I was standing near him and he looked at me. He blinked at me as I introduced Lucy to him. "Hey there Bonnie! I have someone who would like to meet you!" Lucy shyly looked at him and waved. "I'm Lucy" she mumbled to him. "It's wonderful to meet you Lucy!" Bonnie replied, seeing that I was needed to clean up some soda that a kid had spilled I carefully passed Lucy to Bonnie.

She beamed at him and giggled. I waved goodbye to her as I went to get a mop to clean the spill. I didn't get to see Lucy again as I was so busy keeping everyone happy while cleaning up the occasional mess. I was nearing five o'clock when I felt a familiar tug on my skirt. It was Lucy, she smiled at me and handed me a picture before she rushed off to go home with her mum.

I glanced at the picture, it was of Bonnie, Lucy and I and underneath she had scrawled: My Best Day Ever!

I smiled and carefully tucked the picture into my pocket as I continued to clean the tables and take orders. There was a sudden rush of children heading towards Pirate Cove and the dining area was empty except for a few adults. After cleaning the last of the tables I decided to head towards Pirate Cove myself to see what was happening.

Captain Foxy was entertaining the children with tales of adventure. He was telling them about the time he was stuck on a desert island after his ship had hit some rocks. The kids were enraptured and I swore that when he was looking around at the kids that he stopped and looked at me before winking at me and continuing on with his story.

Was an animatronic flirting with me? I thought as I left Pirate Cove. I just brushed it aside as I went to check on some parents who were sitting in the dining area. Not paying to much attention to where I was going I stumbled into Bonnie who was wandering around. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. He had turned around and looked at me.

"Sorry! I was paying attention to where I was walking" I apologised as he offered his hand to pull me up. He just looked at me and tilted his head as if confused as to how I had managed to walk into him. It's not like he wasn't obvious, he IS a giant purple bunny after all.

"It's alright, as long as you didn't hurt yourself it doesn't matter" he replied once I was standing. I laughed as I rubbed the back of me head nervously. "Trust me to zone out while walking and wind up walking into someone." I glanced around and noticed that Chica was no longer on the stage and Freddy was pacing on the stage. "You dropped something" Bonnie said as I brought my attention back to him.

"Oh! So I did!" I looked at what he was gesturing to. It was the drawing that Lucy had given to me. I picked it up and noticed that he was looking at it intently, like he was curious as to what it was. I smiled and showed it to him, "it's a picture that Lucy, one of the kids drew for me." He just blinked. The drawing was of me holding Lucy and Bonnie was standing next to me holding my hand.

"Are we holding hands?" he asked looking at it. "Uhhh, it seems we are" I replied. "I like it!" he said grinning. Before I could say anything else a swarm of children rushed out Pirates Cove and dragged Bonnie away from me. He looked back at me and I giggled as he was swamped by kids trying to get his attention. I headed towards the kitchen to see if there was any food needing to be taken out. Only to meet Chica who was being chased out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey Naomi!" she said hugging me. Unsure of what to do, I just somewhat hugged her back, which was hard because my arms couldn't fit around her. "Hey Chica" I mumbled as I was pressed to her stomach. She smelt like pizza. She let go of me and grinned. "How's your first day going?" she asked. "Pretty well, I think I'm going to enjoy working here" I replied. "That's great to hear! Uh oh, I think I have to go perform now, I'll talk to you later!" she said as she rushed towards the stage. Freddy was tapping his foot and seemed annoyed that Chica was late.

Soon after their performance it was closing time, I then cleaned the tables and started mopping the floor as the boss came to talk to me. "Hey Naomi, if it isn't too much of a hassle would you mind staying late and giving this to the night guard" he said handing me some keys. "Sure thing!" I replied to him with a smile. He looked at me relieved, "thanks, I would do it myself but it seems that something has come up that requires my attention" He said running a hand through his somewhat thinning hair. He said goodbye and left, shortly after the rest of the staff left and I was all alone in the building. (Except for the animatronics)

I carried on mopping wondering how long I would have to wait till the night guard came. I hummed as I mopped and after awhile I started dancing with the mop. Suddenly I heard a laugh; I glanced around before realising it was Freddy. Blushing I glanced downwards and carried on moping. "Sorry" He said. I looked at him confused. "I didn't mean to laugh at you; it's just that when you started dancing with the mop I couldn't help it. It was too cute." I blinked before realising what he had said and then blushing even more.

Luckily the night guard had finally shown up, I quickly put away the mop and cleaning supplies before handing him the keys and leaving with only a quiet goodbye. Was it just my imagination or did that just really happen? I wondered as I fumbled with my keys before I managed to unlock my car. I glanced in my rear view mirror and noticed that he was watching me still. I pretended I didn't see that as I drove off.

I got home and it was now 11pm, sighing I heated up some leftover lasagne and ate that for dinner before I went straight to bed. Today had been tiring but it was worth it. I set my alarm for 9am before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seeing as this is my third fanfic I've ever written and it already has quite a few views, I shall be updating it regularly. But I am planning to write another FNaF fanfic that shall be darker, but for now this story will be my main focus. Anyway you can expect an update at least every Wednesday.**_

I had wound up hitting the snooze button four times the next morning before I finally dragged myself out of bed and got ready for work. I had a quick shower before hurriedly eating some cereal and changing into my uniform of a yellow polo and an orange skirt, I pinned on my name tag before quickly tying up my hair and running out the door. I had only ten minutes to get to work.

I somehow managed to get to work on time. I breathed a sigh of relief as I entered and looked at the clock; I had a minute to spare. I headed towards the kitchen; it seems that today I'd be helping out in the kitchen. The chef handed me an apron and I put it on. I spent most of the day in the kitchen putting toppings on pizzas and putting them in the oven while the chef made the pizza bases. It was 1pm by the time I managed to get my break, I wiped my hands on my apron as I was handed a plate of pizza for my lunch.

I ate my pizza in the kitchen and continued to watch the chef as he expertly tossed pizza dough. No wonder why the pizza was so good, it was made fresh. Suddenly we got really busy and I had to get back to work, I got into a steady rhythm of putting the pizza sauce on the bases, then the cheese and whatever toppings were on the order before then sliding it into the oven. Once all the pizzas had been made and taken out to the hungry customers I started on the dishes.

Once I had done all the dishes one of the other waiters asked me if I would mind cleaning up a soda spill in the Pirates Cove as they had to watch the kids while Freddy and his friends performed. I located the supply closet and grabbed a familiar mop that I had been dancing with the other night. I headed towards Pirate Cove expecting it to be just a normal spill, but boy was I in for a surprise. It was more like a flood, somehow there was soda almost all over the floor, I then carefully started to mop the floor hoping I wouldn't slip over while doing so.

As I mopped I hummed one of the songs I had heard Freddy and his friends singing. Not paying too much attention to my surroundings I hadn't noticed Foxy peeking out from his curtains. When I had finally finished I stretched and leaned against the stage. "Yaar ye did a good job at swabbing the deck" Foxy said surprising me. He laughed at my surprised reaction; I hadn't noticed him there at all.

"I didn't think ye were working today, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of ye all day" he almost sounded kind of sad when he said that. "Oh, I was busy working in the kitchen today." I told him "Did you miss me?" I asked with a giggle. He just laughed before replying "O' course I missed ye" he said as he ruffled my hair. I blinked, not expecting him to reply like that. He turned and went back behind the curtains, "Ye best be going now, before the chef misses ye." Nodding I grabbed the mop and left Pirate Cove.

I headed back to the kitchen, but was no longer needed there. Instead I was to watch the kids and make sure they didn't swamp Freddy and his friends. The kids had swarmed to Freddy, and were climbing all over him; because of his programming he couldn't do anything about it in case he hurt one of them. I managed to pry them away from him saying that Freddy needed a break and that their pizza was waiting for them. They rushed off at the mention of pizza. Sighing I turned towards Freddy. "They can be pretty overwhelming huh?" I said dusting him off. His top hat was missing, glancing around I noticed it lying on the floor.

Picking it up, I carefully placed it back atop his head and straightened up his bowtie. "There, now you look dapper again" I said as I took a step back to admire him.

"Thanks" he said as he lumbered back to the stage where Bonnie and Chica were waiting for him. I watched them perform and every once in a while Freddy would glance my way while he performed.

The day was finally coming to a close and I had just finished cleaning the tables. I glanced at the animatronics and noticed that Bonnie had somehow managed to get a slice of pizza smeared onto his face. I sighed and went to clean him up. "How the heck did this happen?" I asked him. He just blinked at me, after some time I had managed to clean off all of the pizza. I stood back and smiled at my handiwork, he looked as good as new. Just as I was about to leave he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you" he said as he let go of me. "You're welcome" I said smiling at him. He looked away almost as if he were embarrassed. "You're the first person who seems to care about us and treat us as if we were humans" he told me. Freddy and Chica had appeared beside him when he said that. "Yeah! You're so nice to us! Unlike the other staff" Chica said smiling at me.

"Uhhh… That's because we are friends" I said awkwardly. As soon as I said that they just stared at me. Next thing I knew they were all hugging me, after they let go of me Freddy patted my head. "I guess it's time for you to head home" he said sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be back!" I reassured him. "Although tomorrow's my day off though… I'll see you guys on Friday then" I said frowning. I had a lot of stuff I had to do tomorrow just thinking about it made me sad because I wouldn't be able to see my new animatronic friends.

I went to my locker to grab my jacket and car keys, I stopped by Pirate Cove on my way out, "Yaar lass, what ye said to Freddy, did ye really mean it?" Foxy asked me. "Of course I did, why would I lie about that? You guys really are my friends" I assured him. "Lass, ye be too kind" he said as I gave him a quick hug before leaving.

I got home and went about making dinner, looking in the cupboard I took note that I would need to go to the supermarket tomorrow as there was barely anything in the cupboard. Sighing I just made myself some pasta for dinner. I ate it while watching TV, but there was nothing really on. I switched off the TV and decided to go to bed early.

Lying in bed I thought about what I had told Freddy. Did I actually say that they were my friends? I was friends with the animatronics, but how is that possible? They are just robots. But they almost seemed to have feelings; they acted like they were human. These thoughts swirled around my head before I managed to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long time before I updated, but stuff happened and now I have a new laptop which shall make it easier for me to update regularly. Sorry that this is short, but I am struggling to find motivation to write, in others words: life is being a b****.**_

I awoke at 11am; thank goodness it was my day off so I could sleep in. I then crawled out of bed and had breakfast. After that I got dressed and got ready for the day, first thing to do was to go grocery shopping, living alone was a lot of responsibility and I had to be an adult and buy food each week. I had moved away from home a few months ago after saving up enough money for rent and any furniture I would need to buy. Sure I had more freedom to do what I want, but it was quite lonely. Heck I even missed my little brother. He could be annoying, but weren't most 8 year olds?

Having bought all the groceries I needed I headed back, I unlocked my flat to see none other than my brother. He was sitting on my couch and he looked at me and said "Mum and Dad wanted to spend a day together so they abandoned me here" I sighed as I put away the groceries before flopping down onto the couch beside him. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked him, "I wanna go to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria! It's been ages since mum and dad took me there! Annnnddd I heard that you managed to get a job there so you can introduce me to everyone!" he said bouncing up and down on the couch hyperactively.

"Ok, lets go then!" I said with a small smile on my face. It seems I would see my friends again; I grabbed my keys as my bro rushed out to my car. On the way there my bro wouldn't stop talking about how awesome it was that I worked there and how he couldn't decide who I should introduce him to first. I laughed at his enthusiasm and grinned, it was somewhat contagious. As soon as we got there his attitude changed and suddenly he was all shy, hiding behind me.

"Come on, you were the one who wanted to come here" I said dragging him inside. "But what if they don't like me?" he said quietly. I snorted in reply, "Why wouldn't they like you? You're my awesome lil bro" I reassured him. "Really?" he asked. "Yes. Really, now lets get some pizza I'm starving!" I said while dragging him to a free table. We ordered one Hawaiian and one pepperoni pizza and watched Freddy and his friends perform while we ate. Freddy hadn't noticed that I was here so I decided to surprise him once he wandered off stage.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the last chapter being so short and crappy, this chapter is even shorter and crappier but I thought that I should at least update since I haven't in about a month… I dunno if anyone is actually keeping up with this story and if I should continue it or not…**_

I snuck up behind Freddy as he walked back to the stage. The kids had left to go see Foxy perform, I could hear him telling a story about how he had found some cursed treasure. Freddy and the others were aimlessly walking around. I snuck up behind Freddy and stole his hat, I giggled as he slowly turned around to look at me. He blinked, somewhat surprised that I was here.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon" he said looking at me. I could tell that he was happy though. "Neither did I" I said as I twirled his hand on my finger. "You will have to thank my lil bro for me being here on my day off." I said giving my bro a noggie. He squirmed trying to get out of my grip, I let go of him and nudged him to introduce himself.

"Uhh… I'm Jack, Naomi's little brother" he said awkwardly shifting from foot to foot and glancing up at Freddy. It was somewhat funny him being all shy, I would have to tease him about it later.


End file.
